crashboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Psycho Math
Description Psycho Math is a mathematician puzzle game. The game's host, Professor Rocket, will introduce a 3-value math problem. However, the numbers are replaced with countable pictures. The player will have to turn each picture into a number, as well as solve the math problem. For example: Number of minutes in an hour + the number of fingers and toes you (should) have ÷ the number of days Noah was at sea. Which would become: 60 + 20 ÷ 40 = 2 Tips and Tricks Several of the countable objects are displayed in the picture. this is the hardest game in crashbox Segments Episode 1: Q1: Minutes in an hour (60) + Fingers and toes (20) / Days it rained on Noah’s ark (40) = 2 (PEMDAS is 60.5) Q2: Unluckiest day on a Friday (13) + Nostrils in a nose (2) - Innings in a baseball game (9) = 6 Q3: Christmas Day (25) - Musketeers (3) - Great Lakes (5) = 17 Episode 3: Q1: Original States in the Union (13) - Days in a week (7) + Burgers in a Big Mac (2) = 8 Q2: Hits in a No Hitter (0) + Feet in a yard (3) - A romantic couple (2) = 1 Q3: Time difference between New York and Los Angeles (3) - Halves in a football game (2) + Numbers on a phone (10) = 11 Episode 5: Q1: Ounces in a cup (8) + Players in a tennis doubles match (4) / Eyes in your face (2) = 6 (PEMDAS is 10) Q2: Pennies in a dollar (100) + Jacks in a deck of cards (4) - Leaves on a lucky clover (4) = 100 Q3: Inches in a yard (36) - Feet on a snake (0) - Sides on a pentagon (5) = 31 Episode 8: Q1: Ice Skate skates a Figure (8) + Letters in the word word (4) / Days in a weekend (2) = 6 (PEMDAS is 10) Q2: Inches in a foot (12) + Points on a basket (2) - I’s in Misssissippi (4) = 10 Q3: Baseball players in a team (9) - Nickels in a quarter (5) - Quarts in a gallon (4) = 0 Episode 9: Q1: Age you need to be to vote (18) + Years in a decade (10) / Pints in a quart (2) = 14 (PEMDAS is 13) Q2: Years in a century (100) + Roman Numeral V - Frames in a game of Bowling = (95) Q3: Noon hour (12) - Sides in an isosceles triangle (3) - Zeros in a million (6) = 3 Episode 10 Q1: Amendments in the Bill of Rights (10) + Suits in a deck of cards (4) / James Bond’s number (7) = 2 (PEMDAS IS 10.57) Q2: Apollo Mission that had trouble (13) + Countries that border the United States (2) - Calories in a glass of water (0) = 15 Q3: Consonants (21) - Strikes (3) + Black balls in pool (1) = 19 Episode 11: Q1: Planets in the Solar System (9) + Siblings in a set of quintuplets (5) / Singers in a duet (2) = 7 (PEMDAS is 11.5) (aired before Pluto was no longer a planet.) Q2: Stripes on the American Flag (13) + Players in Solitaire (1) - Wheels on a tricycle (3) = 11 Q3: Cat has x lives (9) - Seasons in a year (4) + Sides in a quadrangle (4) = 9 Episode 12: Q1: Blackjack winning number (21) + x is a crowd (3) / Primary colors (3) = 8 (PEMDAS is 22) Q2: Sides of a hexagon (6) + Eyes in a needle (1) - Blind mice (3) = 4 Q3: Days in February during leap year (29) - Biblical Commandments (10) + Letters in the word eight (5) = 24 Episode 13: Q1: Inches in a foot (12) + Days in June (30) / Peace sign (2) = 21 (PEMDAS is 27) Q2: Snow White’s Dwarves (7) + Perfect test score (100) - Legs on an octopus (8) = 99 Q3: Deck of playing cards (52) - Eyes of a cyclops (1) - States in the United States (50) = 1 Episode 14: Q1: Letters in the alphabet (26) + Kids in an empty room (0) / United States Senators in a State (2) = 13 (PEMDAS is 26) Q2: Yards in a football field (100) + Sides of a cube (6) - A’s in aardvark (3) = 103 Q3: Dimes in a dollar (10) - Runs in a grand slam (4) / Wheels on a unicycle (1) = 6 Episode 20: Q1: Musicians in a quartet (4) + People on a jury (12) / Sides of an octagon (8) = 2 (PEMDAS is 5.5) Q2: Pounds in a ton (2000) + Lens in a monocle (1) - Noses on your face (1) = 2000 Q3: Nickels in a fifty cent piece (10) - Kids in the Brady Bunch (6) + Points in a Touchdown (6) = 10 Episode 21: Q1: Fingers on a monkey’s hand (5) * Baby Twins (2) + Legs a centipede is supposed to have (100) = 110 Q2: Hours on a clock (12) + Quarters in a dollar (4) - Points on a Field Goal (3) = 13 Q3: Dozen Eggs (12) - Continents in the World (7) - Wheels in a wheelbarrow (1) = 4 Episode 27: Q1: Tusks on an elephant (2) + Donuts in a baker’s dozen (13) / Ice cream scoops in a triple scoop sundae (3) = 5 (PEMDAS is 6.33) Q2: Legs on a spider (8) / Bases on a baseball diamond (4) + Date that Halloween falls on (31) = 33 Q3: King Henry’s Number (8) - Cells in an amoeba (1) - Points of the star on the American Flag (5) = 2 Episode 28: Q1: Horns on a unicorn (1) + Numbers with the word teen in it (7) / Maximum terms a United States President can have (2) = 4 (PEMDAS is 4.5) Q2: Two dozen eggs (24) + Musicians in a quintet (5) - Justices on the Supreme Court (9) = 20 Q3: Dollars on the bill Andrew Jackson is on (20) - Wise men at the Nativity (3) - Digits in an area code (3) = 14 Episode 29: Q1: Date that New Year’s Eve fall on (31) + Spaces in a tic tac toe board (9) / Notes in a musical scale (8) = 5 (PEMDAS is 32.13) Q2: Holes in a standard golf course (18) + IQ of a rock (0) - Lives two cats have (18) = 0 Q3: Dollars in a grand (1000) - Years in five centuries (500) - Centimeters in a meter (100) = 400 Episode 31: Q1: Stripes on the American Flag (13) + Hands on Captain Hook (1) / Peas in a pod (2) = 7 (PEMDAS is 13.5) Q2: Signs of the zodiac (12) + Quarts in a gallon (4) - Sides on an octagon (8) = 8 Q3: Degrees in a circle (360) - Seconds in a minute (60) Dollars you get passing Go in Monopoly (200) = 100 Episode 33: Q1: Hours in a day (24) + Legs on a grasshopper (6) / Books in a trilogy (3) = 10 (PEMDAS IS 26) Q2: Points to win a ping pong game (21) + Yards in a first down (10) - Suns in our solar system (1) = 10 Q3: Words a picture is worth (1000) - Meters in a kilometer (1000) - Women that have been presidents of the United States (0) = 0 Episode 34: Q1: Years in a Millennium (1000) + Legs on a flamingo (2) / States that don’t touch any other states (2) = 501 (PEMDAS is 1001) Q2: Horns a rhinoceros has (1) + Independence Day (4) - Senses a human has (5) = 0 Q3: Days in two weeks (14) - Horns a triceratops has (3) - Holes in a standard bowling ball (3) = 8 Episode 36: Q1: Valentine’s Day (14) + Antennae on an ant (2) / Oceans connected by the Panama Canal (2) = 8 (PEMDAS is 15) Q2: Letters in the alphabet (26) + L’s in armadillo (2) - Snowflakes that are identical (0) = 28 Q3: State Capitals (50) - Pennies in a quarter (25) - Baseball Run (1) = 24 Episode 38: Q1: Midnight Hour (12) + Hydrogen atoms in water (2) / Jokers in a deck of cards (2) = 7 (PEMDAS is 13) Q2: Days in June (30) + Decades in thirty years (3) - Legs on a tripod (3) = 30 Q3: Minutes in two hours (120) - Degrees in a right angle (90) - Nickels in a dollar (20) = 10Category:Games